Only You' Lucina x Marth one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: She always wondered why he spoke to no one. Why he always sat in the corner. Why he never talked to her. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

Lucina couldn't help but flash another look at the blue-haired man sitting in the distance, far, far away from everyone else gathering around the campfire. He only looked down, the tiara on his head- identical to hers- catching the gleam from the flickering flames.

Inigo tapped her shoulder. "Yo, Lucina. Join in on the fun!"

Lucina snapped back to the present, only to blush in embarrassment as she realized almost everyone was staring at her. "O-Okay," she mumbled.

Soon, she found herself looking at him again. _Why is he always aloof from the rest?_ Ever since Chrom found him wandering Ylisse by himself, Marth always kept to himself. Lucina was pretty impressed they had managed to defeat him. He _was _Marth: the Hero King From Olde, after all. She had always admired him. She had even dressed as him and taken his name when she went back to the past. He was her hero.

Once again, Lucina felt a giddy feeling shoot through her upon the thought of getting to know and interact with the man she had idolized all her life. _I just wish he'd talk to people more, _she thought. On a whim, she found herself getting up from near the campfire.

"Hey, Lucina, where are you going?" Inigo asked.

She didn't answer. She was too deeply enraptured in her thoughts. She sat beside him on the log. For a few minutes, the two said nothing. Finally, Lucina got up the courage. "Why don't you go sit with everyone else?"

He didn't reply.

Lucina scowled at herself. _Did I say something wrong? _

After a moment, he finally spoke. "I do not wish to."

His voice was so quiet, she almost didn't catch his words. She had only heard him speak once before: when Chrom recruited him.

"Oh…" Lucina said. The two sat there in silence. By then, the rest of the Shepherds around the campfire were chatting as they were before. Lucina shivered at a cool breeze starting to creep up on her. Marth's gaze flashed to her briefly, but he said nor did anything. Lucina was starting to feel self-consciously hot. The momentary chill from the breeze was no longer noticed.

Marth shuffled his feet. His eyes were clear as glass, reflecting the starry sky above them.

"Are there others like you?" Lucina blurted out.

Marth said nothing but looked at her. Lucina could see a slight bit of confusion in his gaze.

"I mean people from your time. People that traveled to the future like you have."

Once again, the silence stretched out like a blanket, covering the area around them. "Not that I know of," he replied in that quiet voice of his.

Lucina couldn't stand the silence any longer. "I have to go," she said. She got up from the log and headed back towards the campfire; towards the voices of her friends, leaving behind the mysterious man whom she had only dreamed of meeting.

Inigo sat next to her as soon as she got back. "Well? Did you get anything out of him?" he pestered.

"Just a couple words," Lucina sighed. Talking with Marth was oddly exhausting. The silence just wore her out.

Inigo scoffed. "He's probably planning something. Nobody's _that _quiet."

Lucina glared at him. "Watch your tongue. You're talking about the Hero King Marth. If not for him, many great tragedies would have befallen the world."

Inigo frowned at her. "What's your problem? Ever since he arrived, you've always been so quick to defend him."

Lucina paused, her argumentative thoughts temporarily subdued. "Because he's my hero. I've looked up to him since the day my father first told me about him," she lied. She honestly had no idea why she defended him the way she does.

Inigo looked at her a little while longer. "You shouldn't waste your time with him. He'll just drift once this war's over."

Lucina bristled at his remarks. "I don't know what you mean by 'waste your time.' But if you wish to talk ill of Marth, then please do so away from my person."

"Oh, so he's 'Marth' now?"

Lucina blushed. "I'm just tired." She got up. "I'm going to bed," she announced before walking away.

**Lucina began to pick up the dishes left on the tables. **In everyone's haste to get to battle practice, they had left all their dishes on the tables. Since she was on cooking duty that day, she was forced to clean up every single plate and bowl.

After a few minutes, she spotted Marth in the corner. She dropped the bowl she was holding in surprise. "Oh, Marth. I didn't know you were here."

He said nothing.

Lucina picked up the bowl and began to wash it in a basin of water. "Um, I know you're quite the introvert, but I would just like to ask why you're not at battle practice training with the others."

Marth didn't reply.

Lucina was starting to get that awkward feeling again. She tried scrubbing the bowl loudly to create some noise.

"Too many people."

Lucina once again dropped the bowl. She turned back to look at him. "Pardon?"

"Too many people," he murmured.

Being 15 feet away from him, Lucina could barely hear him even after all was silent. "Oh. Don't you have any friends in the Shepherd?"

"No."

The answer was short and blunt, stabbing Lucina's heart. "Oh… If you need a friend, I'll fill that role for you."

For once, Marth looked up. "That would be nice," he told her.

Lucina smiled at his answer. She finished washing the dishes and headed toward the field where battle practice was held. There, she found her mother side-by-side with her father. As she sent a blast of Thoron at the target, her white pigtails flew up, framing her face. Lucina smiled at her mother's strength. She was strong and clever, like a fox.

Chrom turned around and noticed Lucina. A smile broadened his face. "There you are. Finally finished with cooking duty, eh?"

Lucina returned the smile. "I have to admit, my father and everyone leaving their dishes for me to pick up was quite satisfactory."

Chrom sheepishly scratched his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess everyone was a bit too excited."

Lucina sighed. "It's fine. Water under the bridge."

Robin put her hand on Lucina's arm. "Do you want to practice? These targets aren't going to hit themselves."

Lucina once again smiled. "Sure." The three practiced together until midnoon.

**Again and again she found herself drawn into those eyes. **Those clear, blue eyes… Lucina approached Marth, prepared to shoulder the long silence. She sat down next to him. The two sat there. Lucina turned toward him. "I'm normally not so talkative around other people, you know."

Nothing.

"It's only you."

Still nothing.

Lucina gritted her teeth and plowed ahead. "I talk so much around you because… I'm in love with you."

Marth said nothing. Lucina began to get frustrated. _I actually tell him my feelings and he doesn't say anything!_

"I'll accept that," she heard him whisper.

A large grin appered on her face. "I haven't smiled like this in a long time."

Fin

I'm kinda guilty to admit I actually enjoyed writing that. I totally forgot Marth was related to Lucina so I'm sorry if you don't like incest. That's why it didn't get too romantic. I finally remembered he was related to her at the very end. Anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
